ForceFeeding Edward
by Belts
Summary: Bella decides it's time Edward tries a little variation in his diet, and tries to force her neck on him. A series of oneshots, companion piece to "Belting Edward" - but works on its own.
1. Chapter 1

Force-Feeding Edward

Force-Feeding Edward

After yet another encounter with the magical cat, Edward found himself sleeping.

Last he remembered, he had been sitting on the armchair in Bella's room, watching her sleep, when a familiar, furry form had curled up in his lap.

Edward had looked down to see the magical cat, staring up at him with its liquid gold eyes.

"You are exhausted, Edward," the cat purred. "You are tired … you are going to sleep, now."

Already drowsy, Edward slowly let his eyes close.

"You're not going to give me any more dreams, are you?" he mumbled sleepily.

"No," the cat purred reassuringly. "Just sleep … sleep … the hardest part is letting go of your dreams …"

Feeling rather content, Edward let himself drift, once more, into the realms of slumber.

_Never trust a magical cat_, thought Edward angrily, as he realised that he was dreaming. The animal had lied to him.

At least this dream was better than the last one he'd had about Jacob Black. In this dream, Edward could smell a delicious scent … not only could he smell it, he could taste it.

The scent was of Bella's blood. Edward recognised it now … it was the most entrancing, seductive scent he had ever smelt … he could feel it calling to him, singing to him …

Edward's eyes were still closed in the dream, and he left them that way, in an effort to saviour the sensation of the way he could almost feel Bella's soft, smooth neck beneath his teeth … how he could almost feel the gentle pulsing of her veins under his lips … how his tongue could almost taste the blood rushing just beneath her skin …

Edward had just began to bite into Bella's neck when he heard a soft whimper.

He opened his eyes immediately to find that he wasn't dreaming. While he was sleeping, Bella had wedged her neck between his teeth and was still situated there, with Edward's teeth bared, ready to feast.

"Mmmrrphh! Fffmruf!" Edward attempted to shriek, but his voice was muffled by Bella's neck. He tried to unclamp his teeth, but his mouth was opened too wide.

"Edward, just bite me already," Bella whined, frustrated.

With a miraculous effort, Edward managed to remove his mouth from Bella's neck.

"Bella, what the dog are you doing?" he shouted, affronted, as he took a great leap away from her.

"I don't know," Bella mumbled. "I just wanted you to bite me, Edward! I'm sick of waiting for you to turn me into a vampire! I've been waiting for months! I just thought that maybe you would bite me in your sleep, or something …"

She trailed off into nothingness, looking at her hands, ashamed.

"Yes, you should be ashamed!" Edward shouted, in a higher voice than usual. "I almost did bite you! And then, I would have sucked all of your blood, thinking it was a dream, and you would have died! How do you feel about that, Bella?"

Bella hung her head.

"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Edward sighed. "You silly, foolish girl."

Bella slowly raised her head to look at Edward. Her eyes were narrowed.

"One of these days, Edward, you _will_ bite me," she muttered angrily.

"Yes," Edward agreed, resigned. "One of these days, I will. But it is not this day!"

Outside the window, a cat sat watching the entire event unfold. Catching a moth in its mouth and swallowing, it looked in at the couple and scowled.

"Alas, I have once again failed," the cat murmured. "It is in the moths that I shall now place my trust."

The magical cat then pounced from its perch on the windowsill and ran off into the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

I was thirsty.

Unbearably thirsty.

I needed to hunt – immediately. But Bella kept refusing to let me go …

"Please, Edward," she begged. "Just stay with me a little longer … you can hunt later."

She moved in front of me, angling her head to the side … I could see the large, purple vein throbbing just beneath the surface of the transparent skin on her neck … I swallowed, resisting the urge to kill her just then.

The scent of her blood was intoxicating. I could hardly focus on anything else - I decided it was time to stop breathing.

Thankfully, Bella started moving away from me, towards the door.

"You look so thirsty," she was saying. "Let me get you something … so that you don't have to hunt."

I was delirious. I needed blood now. I couldn't even comprehend anything … I had no idea what Bella was planning on getting me that would satiate my thirst.

Moments later, she had returned … with a coffee mug.

"Edward, I got you some blood," she was saying. Her voice sounded distant, even to me. "It's here, in this mug. Don't worry … it's … animal blood …"

I blindly reached for the mug, barely glancing at it before throwing the contents down my throat.

Immediately, my senses raged – I needed more. There was barely a cupful of blood in that mug, and it was the most delicious blood I had ever tasted in my life. I let out a roar of victory and agony as I threw the mug, and it shattered against the wall.

I dove blindly, searching for more of this delicious blood … I could smell it … there was more of it to my left, so I pounced onto the creature and sank my teeth into its skin …

The second I tasted the blood, I paused. I carefully pulled my teeth out and looked at what I was drinking.

Bella.

I gasped in horror as I saw the two bite marks in her arm from where I had drank. I quickly cleaned the wounds, to prevent her becoming a vampire. Then I got angry.

"BELLA! WHAT THE DOG ARE YOU DOING? FEEDING ME YOUR BLOOD AGAIN! DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?"

Bella whimpered and curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I just really want you drink my blood and make me a vampire … that's why I tried putting my neck in your mouth, and gave you a mug full of my blood … I just want to be like you … is that too much to ask?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, Bella," I said, my voice sounding rather nasal. "That is too much. I was thirsty today, and you betrayed my trust. Again."

Bella was crying silently as I reprimanded her. But it was the right thing, I had to do it.

"Look, Bella," I said, more gently this time. "You can keep doing this, keep trying to feed me your blood and get yourself killed … but eventually, the moths _will_ come."

_Then what will you do, Bella?_

_Then what will you do?_


	3. Chapter 3

THE THIRD INSTALLMENT OF **FORCEFEEDING EDWARD**

Bella woke up sweating after a horrible nightmare in which Edward had once again refused to bite her. She sat straight up, breathing heavily, and rubbed her eyes.

Wearily, she glanced out towards her window, where she noticed the curtains were fluttering lightly in the breeze. Her window had been opened.

"Edward?" she asked uncertainly. "Are you there?"

_I'm here, I'm here,_ came a whisper in the breeze.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

A dark figure was silhouetted behind the curtain, its ethereal voice echoing throughout the room.

_I have decided, Bella_ … it murmured. _I will bite you. We will be together … forever._

"Oh, Edward," Bella breathed. "Yes … God yes …"

She advanced towards the silhouetted figure before her, brushing her hair off her neck as she did so.

_No_, commanded the ethereal voice. _I do not need to see you. Just … hold out your arm._

Bella did so, and closed her eyes as she felt a mouth clamp down upon her wrist. She noticed the mouth was oddly warm.

"Edward?" she asked, confused. "Is that … you?"

The silhouetted figure was silent. Bella looked down to see that the mouth clamped to her wrist was attached to the face of the werewolf, Jacob Black. He was clutching her forearm, his teeth on her wrist and his eyes wide, looking up at her guiltily.

Bella let out a shriek and yanked her forearm away, taking three steps back and trying to wipe the saliva off her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry!" Jacob whined. "It's just … I knew that you really wanted Edward to bite you and all that, so I thought that … maybe, you'd … I dunno … maybe I could bite you instead?"

Jacob scratched the back of his neck and attempted a sheepish grin.

"I HATE YOU!" screeched Bella. "MY BOYFRIEND WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Oh yeah?" snarled Jacob. "Well who is the one person who could ever bite you better than me?"

The door to Bella's bedroom was kicked out and an impressive figure appeared out of the rubble.

"His name is Edward," it growled, and punched Jacob in the neck so forcefully that he flew out the window. A loud snap followed by a groan was heard as he hit the ground.

"Edward, you saved me," breathed Bella, swooning and falling into Edward's arms.

"I'll always save you," he whispered seductively.

"Well, when will you bite me?" she asked.

"One day, Bella … one day soon."


End file.
